Kellan Lutz
)|image = KellanLutz.jpg}} 'Kellan Lutz '''is an American fashion model and actor. He is best known for playing Emmett Cullen in ''The Twilight Saga film series (2008–2012). Lutz has since played Poseidon in the 2011 film Immortals,Tarzan in the 2013 animated film Tarzan and Hercules in the 2014 film The Legend of Hercules. Early Life Lutz was born on March 15, 1985 in Dickinson, North Dakota, the son of Karla (née Theesfeld) and Bradley Lutz. He has one sister and six brothers. Both of his grandfathers were of German ancestry, while his paternal grandmother was of German and English ancestry and his maternal grandmother is of English and German ancestry. Lutz grew up in the Midwest and Arizona, and graduated from Horizon High School in Scottsdale, Arizona, before deciding to pursue an acting career. He attended Chapman University to pursue a degree in chemical engineering. Career Lutz has acted on a number of television shows. He had recurring roles on Model Citizens (2004) and The Comeback (2005), and smaller roles in episodes of The Bold and the Beautiful, CSI: NY, Summerland, Six Feet Under, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and Heroes. He was also in the films Stick It (2006), Accepted (2006), and''Prom Night'' (2008). Additionally, Lutz has performed on the California stage and was the host of Bravo's Blow Out. He also appeared in the 2006 commercial for Hilary Duff's fragrance With Love... Hilary Duff, and in the 2007 music video for her single, "With Love". In 2008, he appeared in another music video, Hinder's "Without You". In the same year, Lutz also appeared in the miniseries Generation Kill, based on the book by Evan Wright and had a starring role in the film Deep Winter. Lutz's big break came when he played Emmett Cullen in the film adaptations of the Twilight (2008) saga by Stephenie Meyer and reprised his role for the sequel, The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009). He also appeared as George Evans in the 90210 spinoff (2009) on The CW. Lutz also appeared the 2010 remake A Nightmare on Elm Street as Dean, "a well-liked, well-off high school jock", in April 2010. He reprised his role as Emmet Cullen in the third installment of the Twilight saga, The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010). He appeared as the feisty Poseidon, God of the Sea in Immortals (2011). Lutz reunited with his Twilight co-star and close friend,Ashley Greene, in the film A Warrior's Heart (2011). He was considered for the lead role in Conan the Barbarian (2011), but eventually lost out to Jason Momoa. He also reunited with his Immortals co-star Mickey Rourke in the action film Java Heat (2013), which was in Indonesia. In 2012, Lutz was one of the candidates for the lead role in the film Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters, a role that ultimately went to Jeremy Renner. Lutz starred in the epic The Legend of Hercules (2014), but the film was a critical and commercial failure. Lutz is signed with Ford Models. He is one of the models featured in the 2010 Calvin Klein X underwear campaign. In 2012, Lutz made a special guest appearance on the TV Show 30 Rock, as himself, where he pretended to be related to the character J.D. Lutz, who is played by actor John Lutz. Category:Cast Category:The Guardians Cast